Sacrifice Everything
by Raven's-Dark-Angel
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. I think the story is good, though. My first fanfic. Still new at this stuff. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A.N._ I own only the idea and the character Jadyn. Nothing else is mine, but thank God they were created**.

"_I have sacrificed everything for you!" I yelled at the dark haired man sitting in front of me. "I love you more than anyone or anything in this world! I have been there for you when no one else would be, I have been good to you, I have been faithful to you, and this is how you treat me?" I glared at him, waiting for a response. I knew in my heart he would remain silent, but I waited just the same. I shook my head slowly, "Five years. Five years, Scotty, and you can't even say anything?" Scotty looked up at me, "What do you want me to say, J?" he asked softly. I shrugged, "I don't know, Scotty. I'm sorry, maybe? I love you and I'm sorry?" He turned his eyes back to the floor. I gazed at him for a minute. Tears sprang to my eyes as the truth hit me. "But you're not sorry. You're not the least bit sorry that you hurt me. Your only regret is that you got caught." I spat. "Who was she, Scotty? Some girl you picked up at a bar?" When he looked back up at me, I saw the truth in his eyes. "Oh…it was a little closer to home than that, huh?" I whispered. I sat down across from him, "I want to know who it was, Scotty, and so help me God, if you don't tell me," I paused, "I will run through every woman in this company until I find her." Scotty's eyes widened as I stood up again. "Was it Dawn?" I asked. "Was it Amy or maybe Missy?" Scotty remained silent. "I can do this all day, babe." I smirked, "It's up to you to say 'when'." As I was glaring at him and thinking about this 'other woman', there came a knock at the door. Both of us looked at the door and then back at each other. "I'll get that." he replied. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to answer the door. From where I was standing, I couldn't't see who was on the other side, but I could hear just fine. I knew the voice and I knew it well. I stormed over and pulled it wide open. On the other side stood… "Francine." I spat. _

_She looked surprised for a minute, and then she smiled sweetly at me, "Hi Jadyn. I just came over to give Scotty...I mean Raven, some script revisions." I smirked again, "Yeah, I'm sure you did." I pulled Scotty away from the door and slammed it in her face. I turned to Scotty, "You let her call you 'Scotty", too huh? You cheated on me with that no good bitch of a ring rat?!" I yelled. "Never mind the fact that you and Tommy are already at each others' throats, you know that I hate that woman more than anything! You would have been better off to pick up some bar whore!" "I can still hear you!" came through the door. "Good! I hope you can hear this, too. You stay the fuck away from Scotty, or I swear, I will end you, Francine!" There was quiet from the hallway for a few minutes, the she stomped off down the hall. Scotty stared at me, I scowled at him. "Of all the people in the world, Scotty, why did it have to be her?" "Jadyn, I…" he started. "No, you know what, Scotty? I don't need this shit from you. I can find someone out there who will treat me the way I deserve to be treated." I whispered. "You might find someone out there who treats you better, you might find someone out there who will give you all the things you deserve, and you might find someone out there who will be there for you the way you're always there for me, " Scotty whispered back, " But there's one thing you'll never find out there, Jadyn." "Oh yeah? What would that be, Scott?" I hissed. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Someone who loves you as much as I do." I pulled away from him, "Yeah, you sure have a funny way of showing it." I folded my arms across my chest again, "I think you should just go, Scotty. Quite frankly, at this point in time, looking at you makes me sick to my stomach, and I need some time to think." As he reached for the doorknob, he turned back to me, "I really do love you, J. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." Turning to face the door again, he said "I'll call you tomorrow, after you're done thinking."_

Three years have gone by since that night. I never gave him a chance to call; I packed my stuff up and left early the next morning. He said that he loved me, but he never asked anyone about me. Never asked where I went or how I was doing. I knew him well enough to know that he would never let anyone know that I had hurt him almost as much as he hurt me, but still after all we had been through…. I tried to move on with my life, but everywhere I went, everything I did, everyone I saw, he was there. I couldn't't talk to any of our old friends because it made me think of him, and when I thought about him, I hurt. It sounds like some sappy love song, I know, but that's truly the way it was. Scotty, on the other hand, went on with his life, at least in the public eye. He had 'girlfriends' if that's what you want to call them (his first being Francine, of course. God, it made me sick to see that woman on his arm, wearing clothes like his, doing his moves in the ring...I wanted to gag every time she came on screen.), but they were only there to satisfy his most basic needs, or I should say, need. He wasn't serious about them, he didn't love them, hell he didn't even like most of them; they were either too dumb or too star struck to care. Must've been nice for him to have someone tell him that they loved him, to have someone to hold him at night, to have some sort of physical contact…even if it didn't mean anything to him.

(Two Weeks Later)

A.J. begged me to go to the bar with him that night. His wife and kids were out of town, and he needed to get out of the house. Now I know that sounds bad, but before you jump to the conclusion that I'm a home wrecking whore (like some people that shall remain nameless), it's not like that. A.J. Styles is my best friend. He's been my best friend since we were just kids. We grew up together, we got in trouble together, and we're just like family. So anyway, A.J. begged and I caved. I've never been able to say no to him, that's why we always got in trouble as kids. We were sitting at the bar, him with his beer and me with what he called my 'frou-frou girly drink'. "You know, I'm glad you talked me into this A.J." A.J. smiled at me, "I'm glad, too. You deserve to have a good time." He took the last swig from his bottle before announcing, "Well, I gotta go take a leak. Be right back." As I was waiting for him to come back, I heard a voice from behind me say "I see that you and A.J. are quite friendly. I wonder if his wife would like to know about that." "As a matter of fact, she does know. And what busin…" I trailed off. I knew that voice. It was a voice from my past; I had heard it say my name a thousand times, had heard it whisper 'I love you' in my ear. It was a voice that I hadn't heard aloud in years, though every once in a while, I heard it run through my head. I spun around to face it's owner. I stared into the warm brown eyes of the man I loved…once. "Scotty." I breathed. "Well, hello, beautiful." he smiled. I quickly spun back around, so he couldn't't see the flush that had come to my face. Scotty sat down beside me and ordered a beer. He glanced at me before turning his eyes to his hands, which were folded on the bar in front of him. Scotty cleared his throat, "So, how have you been, Blue?" he asked softly. I smiled a little at the long-lost nickname, but before I had a chance to answer, A.J. answered for me, "How the hell do you think she's been, Raven?" Scotty and I turned to see A.J. marching toward us. "I believe that this is between me and her." Scotty replied. A.J. glared at him, "No, Raven, what was between you and her was over 3 years ago, you saw to that." Turning to me, A.J. said, "I think it's time for us to go, J." I sat for a moment, looking from A.J. to Scotty and back again. "Jadyn, let's go!' A.J. demanded. "You're not her daddy, Styles. She old enough to make her own decisions." Scotty responded contemptuously. "Shut up, Raven!" A.J. yelled. Everyone in the bar was beginning to stare, so I pulled some money from my pocket and threw it on the counter. This night was starting to be too much for me. As A.J. and Scotty continued to argue, I slipped out the door.

I leaned up against my car and lit a cigarette. I had just exhaled the first hit when I saw A.J. and Scotty approaching, still arguing. I rolled my eyes and took another drag. Suddenly, the arguing ceased and I heard "I thought you quit smoking" from A.J. and "When did you start smoking?" from Scotty. I sighed, rolled my eyes again, and ground my cigarette under my boot. I folded my arms in front of me and stared at the two men. They looked back at me and resumed arguing. Once more, I sighed, "I swear, I feel like I'm in an episode of Beavis and Butthead when I'm around you two. The only difference is that you guys haven't resorted to calling each other 'ass-munch' and 'fart-knocker' yet." "I knew you were trouble the minute I laid eyes on you, Raven! I should have never let her fall for you!" A.J. spat. "Were you not just present for the conversation we had about you not being her daddy, Styles, or was I talking to myself in there?" Scotty retorted. "OK, boys, let me make a few things clear to the both of you. Number one, neither one of you is in any way, shape, or form, my father; number two, I make all of my own decisions, and I have for quite some time now; and number three, I'm leaving, and unless you want Scotty to take you home, A.J., I suggest you shut the hell up and get in the car, now!" A.J. glared at Scotty one last time and got in the car. I shook my head and looked at Scotty, who walked over to stand beside me. "Jadyn, we really need to talk…" he paused, searching my face. "Raven, I know we do…but now is not the time to do it." I answered. "Then when will be?" he asked. I tugged on a lock of his hair, "Don't worry, you'll know. I know where to find you." I replied softly as I got into the car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After I dropped A.J. off at home, I drove around for awhile thinking about the first time I met the man they call Raven. I had never been to an ECW arena before that night. My friend, Tommy Laughlin, more widely known as Tommy Dreamer, invited me to come and spend a few days with him as a birthday present. He said that since he couldn't come to me, I should come to him. I told him that a simple happy birthday would suffice, but he wouldn't hear it and sent me a plane ticket to Philly.

"_I arrived too early." I thought as I looked around for Tommy, "He's not gonna be here, yet." No sooner had I thought it, and there was Tommy standing not 10 feet away from me. "Tommy!" I exclaimed. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey J! How have you been?" he asked, seizing me in his arms. "Better now that I get to see you." "Come on, we have things to do." He smiled, taking my bag from me. We spent the rest of the morning catching up and sightseeing. At about 4:00, we decided to get something to eat and take it back to the arena. After we ate, we had some time for Tommy to show me around and introduce me to some people. Our first stop was the ECW locker room where I met his buddy, Jim Fullington, who everyone called The Sandman. "Dreamer, who is this lovely young lady? Did you and Trisa bust up?" Jim asked. "Now you know better than that". Tommy laughed, "This is Jadyn, she's an old friend from back home." Jim smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Jadyn. Any friend of Tommy's is a friend of mine." As we talked, the door to the locker room opened and a leather jacket clad man lumbered in. "Raven!" Tommy called out, "Come here, there's someone I want you to meet." "Not now, Tommy, I'm busy." the dark haired man growled. Tommy shrugged and turned back to me, "Maybe later. He's in a bad mood right now." "When is he not in a bad mood?" Jim asked. Tommy chuckled and they went back to talking. Tommy was asking Jim to come to some cookout him and Trisa were having that weekend. With them deep in conversation, I turned to watch Raven. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked up at me for a second, then went back to putting his gear away. There's no way of telling what was going through his head at that moment, but I know what was going through mine. In that brief second, something flashed in his eyes. "Oh my God," I thought, "I love this man." The thought took me by surprise. I wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. Love takes time, lust does not. When he had finished putting his gear away, he stood up, looked at me again, and walked away, shaking his head as if clearing it of a dream._

Before I knew it, I was home. I took a shower and made myself something to eat. Just as I sat down to my dinner, which was nothing more than a ham and cheese sandwich, the doorbell rang. I glanced at the clock. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning. "Who in the hell can this be?" I thought as I walked to the door. I opened it and Scotty stood on the other side. I stood, dumbstruck, for a minute before I said, "Scotty, how in the hell?" He smiled slightly, "Hey, if you know how to find me, I know how to find you." I stared at him. "So, can I come in or what?" he asked. "Scotty, I don't know…" "I only want to talk to you, Jadyn." I hesitated before nodding, "Sure, come on in." I sat back down to my sandwich as he wandered around my living room, examining the pictures lining my walls. He stopped at one picture for about 10 minutes. "This is a good picture of you." I removed myself from my seat to look at it with him. "That one's from A.J. and Wendy's wedding." I smiled, "I hated that dress." Scotty turned to look at me, "I love to see you smile. I missed it." he said softly. "You look so happy." "I was happy, happy for A.J. and Wendy, but they got married 2 months after…after us. That's all it was." Unexpected tears sprang to my eyes. I turned around quickly and walked away, hoping he hadn't seen them. I busied myself gathering my dishes and taking them to the kitchen. Scotty followed me. "So you came to talk, Raven, let's talk." He grinned at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I just think it's funny how you switch between calling me Scotty and calling me Raven. You've always done that, although you used to only call me Raven when you were pissed off at me." As he sat down at my kitchen table, he said, "You really haven't changed a bit. You're still the same girl I fell in love with 8 years ago." I gave him a pointed look before answering, "No, Raven, I'm not quite the same girl you fell in love with 8 years ago." I sighed, "The girl you fell in love with disappeared 3 years ago when the man she loved cheated on her and left her heartbroken. The girl that she left behind is bitter, haunted, and tortured by that fact." He eyed me and then he sighed, "Jadyn, I know how bad I hurt you…" "You don't have a clue as to how bad you hurt me, Raven." I interrupted. "No, I really don't because you left me. We couldn't even talk about it, try to make it right because you left!" he answered angrily. "And you were right. I didn't say I was sorry back then because I wasn't." I gaped at him, "If this is what you came all this way to say to me, that you're still not sorry for doing the shit you did to me, you can leave right now. I don't wanna hear it." Scotty ran his fingers through his hair, "No, that is certainly not what I came to say, just listen. All of my relationships before you, and all of my relationships since you, the girls never cared. None of them. Not Francine, not any of the others. I would cheat on them, we would argue, they would forgive me, and we would end up right back where we started. It was like a never-ending circle. I was going through the motions of a real relationship, until you. At first, I tried to make myself believe that you were the same way, just like all the rest. I knew from the beginning that you were different. I chose to ignore that feeling and for a long time, I tried to act like it was another one of 'those' relationships." he paused again, drinking from the glass I had placed in front of him.

I swallowed, "So, I was just another girl to you, huh, Scotty?" He looked at me, eyes wide in amazement. "No, if you were, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have spent 5 years of my life with you." He took my hands across the table. "I love you. I have loved you for the past 8 years, and I know that I will always love you." He gazed intently at me. "Then tell me something, Scotty." I said quietly, "Why did you cheat on me? Was it just to prove that I really was like all those other girls? Were you trying to prove to yourself that you still had 'it' after being in a real relationship for so long?" Scotty closed his eyes, took a deep breath, looked into my eyes and answered, "Jadyn, I was scared. I was scared to death."

I could feel my blood starting to boil, "You were scared?" I asked slowly. "I've never cared about anyone as much as I care about you. Back then, I just didn't know how to deal with it." Thoughts raced through my head, "You know what, Scotty? All this time, I have never let another man close to me because you hurt me so bad. You threw away everything we had, everything we could have had, and all this time…all this time I thought that it was just because I wasn't good enough for you." I paused as tears slid down my cheeks. "Jadyn, no…" he whispered. "No, Scotty, you let me finish. This has been a long time coming. You cheated on me with Francine, of all people, you shattered my heart, and destroyed my trust in all men and you're telling me it was because you were SCARED!!!" I yelled. "My God, Scotty. You could have just told me! I would have understood, we could have fixed it." Scotty remained silent as I continued. "I didn't have anything real before I met you either, Scotty. I was scared, too, but I knew that I loved you the first time I saw you, I knew that I could spend the rest of my life with you the first time I looked into your eyes. I had no intention of every letting that go…until you gave me one." I trailed off again, looking down at my hands. "I'm sorry, Jadyn. I'm so sorry for hurting you," he whispered. "When I woke up the next morning and realized that you were gone, I told myself that I would be fine, that I didn't need you. I knew deep down in my heart that I had just lost the best thing in my life," Scotty paused, sighing, "For the last 3 years, I have thought about you day in and day out, and every day it became increasingly unbearable to live my life without you. Finally, I decided to come and find you." Scotty studied my face. "What are you gonna do now? What are you gonna do if I tell you to get the hell out of my house and that I don't want anything to do with you?" I asked. Scotty shrugged, "Hadn't really thought much about it. I just knew that I needed to see you again," he answered. He gazed at me, "Jadyn, the real reason I came here was to ask you to give me another chance." I gaped at him. "Just one last chance, J. That's all I'm asking." Scotty took my hands again, "I can't go on without you anymore."


End file.
